


RWBY Tumblr Prompts

by SoldierMason



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, More characters and pairings will be added along the way, Multi, One Shot Collection, mostly fun, prompts, super brief mention of Summer Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierMason/pseuds/SoldierMason
Summary: Just a mixture of RWBY mini stories; the gang being the gang.Chapter 5: Yang puns too much for her own good





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user quzinaker:
> 
> Person B: My heart is made out of stone... I have no emotions
> 
> Person A: You cried at Frozen last night. You asked me if I would freeze for you

Like any and all Friday afternoons, team RWBY held their weekly game or movie nights. It all started a while back, when Ruby decided it would be for the best if the team had some bonding time, seeing as Weiss would probably spend her time away doing homework, Blake would just leave to go to the library, and Yang would do who knows what she does whenever she leaves to go out to Vale. No, Ruby had to make sure they socialised more with each other. For the sake of her team. Obviously there were no selfish intentions such as spending more time with her girlfriend. Time which wasn’t spent forcing Ruby to do her own assignments. No, obviously not.  
  
Although the rest thought it was a bit childish at first, they quickly changed their mind once witnessing the competitiveness of each person. Game nights soon turned into nights where the thin blue line between friend and enemy was blurred, and where no one was safe even if surrounded by allies. Movie nights on the other hand, were surprisingly calm and enjoyable. There were some disputes here and there over the movie choices, but those were quickly sorted out. Tonight in particular, Weiss was the one choosing the movie. Yang was already grumbling before even walking into the common room. Weiss was a big fan of Romance movies. Yang? Not that much. She didn’t mind them, but oumdamn did she feel like watching some good action flick. The only reason she did go along with it was because Blake herself was a fan of the genre. She figured she may as well bare with it if that meant witnessing Blake get fully enveloped into the movie and cuddle with her partner. Yeah okay, so she definitely didn’t mind it that much, now that she thought about it.  
  
Feeling her right arm being held tightly, she looked down and smiled at her partner who was enraptured at the scene that was playing before them. All three of her teammates had tears in their eyes, watching in awe. Yang rolled her eyes at them but wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend, pulling her closer. Blake didn’t say a word, but started drawing small shapes into Yang’s hand in sign of acknowledgement. Yang sighed but decided she might as well pay attention to the last few minutes of the movie, seeing as she may have drifted of to sleep at the beginning and slept throughout the whole middle.  
  
Once the movie ended, Yang got up to shut off the TV and turn on the lights. She heard groans coming from the couch as the lights flickered on, and she turned around to see her teammates covering their eyes from the bright light. She snickered lightly, “You crybabies ready to head back?”  
  
Weiss glared at the blonde. “Honestly, do you even have feelings? How did you _not_ cry at the end?”  
  
Yang shrugged, but decided against saying she was asleep through most of it. She didn’t exactly want to entice the wrath of her girlfriend who clearly enjoyed the movie. “My heart is made out of stone… I have no emotions,” she stated lightly, smirking internally. Blake raised an eyebrow, smirking at the brawler. Yang’s face immediately fell, face going pale. “Blake-”  
  
“You cried at Frozen last night,” she stated. Weiss and Ruby looked at the blonde in shock, trying to hide their smiles.  
  
“You… you did what?” Weiss, asked, taking a breath in between to compose herself.  
  
“Hey! It’s a… good movie. I got over it quickly,” Yang said, face red as she tried in vain to defend herself. She looked around the room, refusing to make eye contact with the others.  
  
“You asked me if I would freeze for you…” Blake finished dryly, finally breaking into fits of giggling, Weiss and Ruby following suit.  
  
“Ahh, _stop_ ,” Yang shouted, no longer covering her red face, instead blocking her ears. “I.. you… that… just, no.” She turned around and ran out of the room, her teammates still laughing at her expense. Okay so maybe she wasn’t as affected by romance movies, but oum damn did Disney always get to her. 


	2. Puppies Can Make Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss really doesn't want to go anywhere out today. Is there anything her girlfriends can do to change her mind. Yes. The answer is yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user the-moon-dust-writings:
> 
> Person A: “I am not going!”  
> Person B: “C is bringing their puppy.”  
> Person A: *Huffs* “Fine, but I am only going for the puppy.”

Weiss paced around their apartment, arms crossed as Blake stared at her impassively, sitting down on the couch opposite her. “Weiss, come on. It’s just a small get together with other Beacon students.” Weiss stopped and stared at her faunus girlfriend.   
  
“Everyone will be there, Blake. Everyone,” she spoke, eyes dead serious.   
  
“Yes? That is the point, you know? It’s a get together,” Blake answered uncertainly, standing up to stand in front of the heiress. “What exactly are you scared of? Do you think they won’t approve of Yang, you and me?” Blake placed her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, rubbing her arms soothingly. “I’m pretty sure they already know for a while now. Plus, you know them. They don’t care.”   
  
“That’s not the point, Blake,” Weiss sighed, not meeting her partner’s gaze.   
  
“Oh?” Blake raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong then?” Weiss’ face went red, and she muttered something as she looked down at the ground. “Weiss? I know I’m a faunus, but you’ll have to speak louder…”   
  
“Fine!” she finally exclaimed, stomping her foot lightly. “I’m just really not in the mood to listen to more of Port’s stories of self grandeur…” Blake stared at her silently before a laugh escaped her. She covered her smile as Weiss glared at her, promising sweet revenge if another laugh escaped the faunus.   
  
“I’m sorry… it’s just that…” Blake said in between breaths as she tried composing herself. “I thought it was something serious.”   
  
“It _is_ serious!” Weiss exclaimed. “Four years, Blake, _four years_. I don't think I can stand more. Not without going insane.” Blake chuckled and pulled the heiress into a hug, kissing the top of her head.   
  
“Do it for Yang and me?” she questioned. Weiss’ hold tightened but she shook her head.   
  
“I am not going!”   
  
Blake grimaced slightly but sighed in acceptance. “Yang is bringing the puppy.” Their girlfriend left this morning to bring the new addition to their small family. Yang and her decided that it would make the almost constantly stressed heiress relax more. Blake had to swallow her pride, but admitted that it may not be all too bad, having finally come to a cease fire with Zwei a while back.   
  
Weiss squirmed slightly in Blake’s embrace and looked up at the huntress. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she rested her head against Blake’s chest and huffed. “Fine, but I am only going for the puppy.” Blake smiled, tilting Weiss’ chin up to place a light kiss on her lips.   
  
“And not for me and Yang? I’m hurt,” she deadpanned. Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled her into another kiss to silence any of the girl’s potential further probing. 


	3. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake thought she could enjoy a quiet Thursday afternoon in the library. Instead she may have almost gotten a heart attack. Well, at least it scored her a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AntonSlavik020
> 
> How about Blake gets caught drawing romantic images of her and Weiss? They aren't dating.

Blake sighed as she finished up her fifth sketch of the week. It was Thursday night so she opted to spend her time at the library and wallow in self pity. Much better than being stuck in the same room with the heiress. _Why does she have to be so smart? And pretty? And totally my type?!_ Blake groaned as she let her head rest against her arm on the desk. _This was so not fair._ She realised her ~~little~~ crush for the girl a while back, when they were paired together to complete a task set by Oobleck. It started out innocent and all. Just a standard hunting mission, which required them to camp overnight. And that’s when Blake’s feelings may have started to go haywire.   
  
Still resting her head on her forearm, she pulled a new blank sheet of paper underneath her and started her sixth sketch. It was of Weiss and her, naturally. Like her developing feelings, the sketches started out innocent too. First one was of her and Weiss’ team attack, checkmate. The next was them hugging after a hunt well done. Third, them holding hands, fourth led to cuddling, the fifth one was of a date. Blake looked down as she carefully sketched the heiress, smiling slightly to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even notice the presence that appeared next to her. A clearing of a throat quickly brought her out of her daydreams. “Blake?”   
  
Blake’s head shot up, startled. Before her stood the heiress, looking at her with an unreadable expression, eyes darting down onto the sketches Blake drew. Blake realised this and acted quickly, hands scrambling as she hurried to hide the papers under her books and on her lap, although knowing fully well that Weiss had plenty of time to see them. “Weiss, uh… what are you doing here?” she asked uncertainly, avoiding eye contact at all cost.   
  
“What… were those sketches, Blake?” Weiss asked, choosing to ignore Blake’s question for her own.   
  
“S-sketches?” Blake repeated, still refusing to make eye contact. “What are you talking about.” She mentally berated herself for the lame comeback, seeing as she knew the heiress had seem them plain as day.   
  
“Blake,” Weiss’ tone had a dangerous edge to it, as if to warn that any more ~~bad~~ bluffing wasn’t going to help the other girl.   
  
Blake sighed, seemingly accepting her fate. “Look, Weiss,” she started, finally looking up into the blue eyes that she has grown fond of. “You saw them, do I even need to say anything more?” She hung her head down. “Can we just pretend you never saw anything, and things can go back to what they were?”   
  
There was silence which seemed to drag on forever before the heiress spoke. “No.” Blake looked up at her, a pained expression on her face.   
  
“No? Weiss, please. I didn’t mean to make you-”   
  
“Blake,” Weiss interrupted, crossing her arms. “Trust me, if you’d have made me uncomfortable, we wouldn’t be talking like this now.” Blake stared at her wide eyed.   
  
“Weiss…” she said, not knowing how to proceed.   
  
“Look, I am surprised and a little caught off guard, but…” she hesitated, trying to find the right words. “But I guess now that I really think about it, I’m not against the idea.” Blake opened her mouth to speak but the heiress held her hand up, showing she wasn’t yet done. “I’m not exactly ready to jump into anything, but… perhaps a date?” Weiss’ face was red as she looked to the side, waiting for Blake’s reply.   
  
“A… a date?” Blake stuttered. “You’re sure?” Weiss rolled her eyes.   
  
“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.”   
  
“Right. Right, a date,” Blake continued, still staring at the heiress in awe.   
  
“Well then,” Weiss said, pitch slightly higher than before. “I expect only the best this Friday.” With that, she walked off, hurrying down the aisle. Blake stared at her retreating form, reality not yet catching up with her. Unbeknown to her, the RY half of team RWBY grinned and high-fived at the other end of the aisle, hidden away from sight yet having witnessed the whole thing. Blake had yet to wonder what Weiss was doing in the library, or how she even found her. 


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang enjoys riling up her sister, particularly when the conversation is about their respective girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from TheAce  
> While waiting for Weiss & Blake to get ready for their double date, Ruby & Yang get into a sisterly argument over who has the most beautiful girlfriend.

Ruby and Yang sat around their room, Ruby checking over Crescent Rose once again while Yang wasted away the time on some new game she downloaded onto her scroll. The two sisters were all dressed and ready for the double date, and were waiting for their respective girlfriends who were getting ready in team JNPR’s room. There was some fussing from the two, but both Nora and (surprisingly) Pyrrha insisted that they should in order to make it all the more special. Nora even went as far as to ask Coco from team CVFY to help. Basically speaking, the sisters, while barely containing their excitement, couldn’t wait to see just how more gorgeous their girlfriend could possibly get. Cheesy? Yes.   
  
“ _Yang,_ ” Ruby whined, flopping onto her back across Weiss’ bed, Crescent Rose folded neatly and laying above in her respective place. “How much longer?”   
  
“I don’t really know,” her sister replied, eyes not leaving her scroll. “I’m sure it won’t take that much longer. Blake couldn’t possibly get any better than she is.” Ruby turned around and propped her head up by her arms, smiling goofily.   
  
“Yeah, Weiss is just so cute,” she giggled, daydreaming. Yang glanced down, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Weiss queen? Cute? With her frozen exterior it’s a little hard to believe,” she teased. Ruby frowned, grabbing a nearby paper which was lying on the ground - most likely from her own notes - crumpled it up, and tossed it at her sister’s head. Yang ducked away from the paper ball, but lost her concentration on the game, causing her to die on screen.   
  
“Weiss is cute! And pretty! Super pretty!” Ruby grumbled. Yang sighed, tossing her scroll to the side. She smirked as she finally gave her sister her full attention, noticing her defensiveness.   
  
“I don’t know,” she said, waving her had dismissively, “she’s not really my type. Blakey on the other hand.” The smirking expression faded from her face, replaced by a genuine smile at the thought of the faunus.   
  
“What?! Weiss is like… everyone’s type! She is… like _the_ type,” Ruby stated, sitting up and folding her arms. Yang blinked, dismissing the thoughts of her and Blake, and looked down at Ruby. Her sister was clearly mad that Yang was disregarding Weiss so casually. It’s not that Weiss didn’t have her appeal, it just wasn’t what the blonde was looking for. Either way, getting Ruby mad amused her, so she wasn’t about to admit to that.   
  
“Now now, Ruby,” she said, hands up in an I-mean-no-harm gesture. “I’m just saying, Blakey’s got it all. She’s totally got heads turning. That, and she’s got the cutes pair of kitty ears.”   
  
“Yeah? Well Weiss has the prettiest blue eyes! She’s also really sweet, but only to those she actually likes,” Ruby defended, standing up and staring defiantly at her sister. Yang jumped off of her bunk, looking down at the younger girl with a smirk.   
  
“Someone’s getting a little defensive,” she baited.   
  
“Yeah, well someone is-”   
  
“Are we interrupting something?” a calm voice broke the tension in the room. The two sisters jumped and pulled away, looking towards the door in which both Weiss and Blake stood, hands on hips.   
  
“Blake!” “Weiss!” both Yang and Ruby exclaimed simultaneously, looking at them sheepishly. They glanced at each other before grinning and giggling lightly.   
  
“Not at all,” Yang stated, punching her sister lightly in the shoulder. Weiss stared at the two with narrowed eyes but sighed as Blake placed an arm on her shoulder.   
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing too important,” she said, looking up at the two who stood side by side, looking around the room as they tried to act innocent. Weiss scoffed but let it slide.   
  
“Well then,” she walked towards Ruby, reaching her hand out. “Shall we go, or will you two doofuses need more time to argue.” Ruby blinked, staring at her girlfriend in awe as she finally noticed the heiress’ new outfit. She readily took the girl’s hand in hers and grinned up at her, noticing yet deciding against commenting on the light blush that took over the huntress’ cheeks. Similarly on the other side of the room, Yang grinned down at her girlfriend, pulling her into a quick kiss.   
  
“Looking beautiful as always,” she stated. Blake blushed but chopped the brawler’s head lightly. Yang pulled away, rubbing the spot. “Ouch? Why?”   
  
“While I do appreciate you defending me from your sister, you don’t need to actively goad her into an argument,” she chastised, albeit quietly as to not make the heiress aware of the matter. She really didn’t want to get into an argument or discussion over this. Not when it would take away from the time they had for the date.   
  
“Fine fine, I’m sorry,” Yang apologised, hugging the faunus. “I’ll buy Ruby some new game or gadget to put on Crescent Rose.” Blake smiled and took her hand. She looked up at the other couple.   
  
“Let’s go?” she asked, looking back and forth in between them. Weiss nodded and they left one by one. 


	5. Puns Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was _pun_ ished for punning to hard. (I'm sorry X))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees:  
> How about Bees Schnee's where Yang has been banished outside the dorm by her girlfriends for one too many terrible puns, and climbs on to the balcony outside the room where Weiss and Blake are sitting and dramatically sings Adele or something. (The more logic defying her efforts for dramatic affect the better.)

Blake, Weiss and Yang lay on Blake’s bed, a little squished together but somehow the trio managed to make it work. Blake lay against Yang’s chest in front of the huntress-in-training, while Weiss rested against the brawler’s right side. It was a quiet and calm Saturday afternoon. Ruby decided she wanted to go out to Vale with Penny in the morning, so she was bound to come rushing in, in an hour or two. Because of the limited time they still had alone, they decided they might as well spend it together as the couple they are. Although at peace and happy, Yang itched to do something besides sit around. She wanted to go out with them, but Weiss was yet to grow comfortable with public displays of affection. Her father wasn’t yet informed of their… developed relationship, and he wasn’t quite fond of anything that strayed away from tradition. Due to this, she wasn’t yet ready to go public, particularly when she was together not only with a girl, but _two_ girls. Yang might have wanted to flaunt about her two wonderful girlfriends, but she cared about Weiss more than her childish needs. “Hey, Yang?” Blake asked, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.  
  
“What’s up, kitten?” Blake ignored the nickname, the only hint of her mild annoyance was a small twitch of her cat ear.  
  
“How was Patch, growing up?” she continued. Yang tilted her head to the side to glance down at the faunus.  
  
“Patch? What makes you ask?” she questioned, uncertainly. Blake shrugged her shoulders. The conversation now caught the heiress’ attention too. They both shifted to look up at the brawler, making the girl look between the two, very much confused.  
  
“Well…” Weiss decided to finish the query. “I know you and Ruby are pretty open about most things, but you surprisingly don’t talk much about your home.” Yang looked thoughtful for a moment, taking it in.  
  
“Yeah… I guess. I mean it just never came up,” she finally replied.  
  
“Well, we’re interested now. How was Patch, growing up?” Blake repeated her earlier question. Yang took a moment to think, running her hand through Blake’s hair.  
  
“It was really nice,” Yang muttered, lost in thought. “Our house, it’s close to the ocean. Perhaps a… 30 minute walk? If you walk a similar amount in the other direction, you come to this cliff which has a beautiful view of the forest. If you came there at a particular time in the afternoon, the wind shifts just right and you can faintly smell the salt in the breeze from the ocean.” She paused, glancing down at the girls who were listening avidly. She grinned, “I loved that wind. You could say it _blew me away_.” It took a moment for the pun to sink in before a groan escaped both girls.  
  
Weiss swatted her arm, “You just had to ruin it, didn’t you.” Yang smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the heiress’ brow. She winked as she pulled away, leaving a faintly blushing Weiss behind.  
  
“Maybe?” she shook her head, before delving back into her thoughts. She shifted a little before continuing, “Patch is a large island, but it has few Grimm and is pretty sparse. The closest town is an hour away by foot, but there are a few villages scattered here and there too. Because Grimm sightings are infrequent, there aren’t much hunters living there. Well, not those who are still in the business. Farmers on the other hand…” she stopped and looked at Blake, grinning. “Hey, Blake?” Blake raised an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“When does a farmer dance?”  
  
“Yang I swear to oum if-”  
  
“When he drops the _beet_!” Yang states proudly, smiling uncontrollably. Weiss facepalmed while Blake sighed as she rested her head against the blonde’s shoulder.  
  
“Blake, how did we end up falling in love with this doofus,” Weiss sighed, slightly muffled due to the hand.  
  
“Well Weissy,” Yang interrupted any possible reply from the faunus. “You were probably swept away by my charm and amazing quit wit.”  
  
“Yeah,” she deadpanned, “how could I possibly reject you.”  
  
“Not me, after all… rejection is all about who you _no_.” There was a silence.  
  
“Was that… another pun?” Blake stated, blinking.  
  
“A truly bad one,” Weiss replied, resting back against the brawler, said girl throwing an arm around her to pull her close.  
  
“Now now, don’t hate,” she chided the two teasingly. “Do you want to hear more?”  
  
“Puns? Or about Patch? Because I really don’t think I can manage any more of your bad humour,” Blake teased back.  
  
“Ha ha,” Yang rolled her eyes. “Anyway. Patch. Where was I? Oh, right. Sparse. Patch was pretty sparse. Me and Ruby-”  
  
“Ruby and I,” the heiress corrected.  
  
“-would mostly just goof off or play around the house,” Yang continued, ignoring the correction. “From simple tag or hide and seek, to imaginary battles or other scenarios. It could get a little boring with just the two of us since….” she paused, trailing off as she got lost in memories. “Since Summer passed away,” she finally finished, receiving a gentle hug on either side of her. She was grateful, but smiled at them to show she was okay. “So, because _Ruby and I_ ,” she repeated, emphasising the correction as she smiled at the heiress, “would get bored, we’d drag Zwei into the games too. Now _that_ was fun.”  
  
“What did you do to that poor puppy,” Weiss questioned, wide eyed.  
  
Yang chucked slightly, shaking her head, “Nothing bad obviously. We took some time to train him. He can now do some pretty neat… although probably unnecessary tricks.” She was about to continue before another devilish grin overtook her features. “Hey Weiss, do you know what dogs do after they finish obedience school?” She didn’t even let Weiss complain or object before finishing, “They get their _masters_! Eh? Eh??” In return, she received similar whacks on her head from each girlfriend, but her smile never left her. “Say what you want, that was good.” Blake raised a hand up threateningly, and Yang faltered, raising both hands up in surrender.  
  
“I think that’s enough of your storytelling for today,” Blake muttered, rubbing her temples.  
  
“How sad,” Yang said, “I was really looking forward to talk about the tale of our haunted refrigerator.”  
  
“Your what now?” Weiss asked disbelievingly.  
  
“No kidding,” Yang stated with a blank expression. “It is positively… _chilling_.” There was no mercy this time around as she received a pillow to the face.  
  
“Out.”  
  
“What?” Yang asked, perplexed.  
  
“Out,” Blake repeated, getting up and moving off the bed. She took hold of Yangs arm and pulled her up as well. Blake manoeuvred around her and started pushing her towards the door.  
  
“N-now B-Blakey,” Yang stuttered. “Let’s not make any drastic decisions. Why don’t we-” the door slammed in her face before she could finish her sentence. “Great.” With that she shuffled off, hoping to come up with some plan to appease to the girls.  
  
  
  
  
An hour later and with no word from the brawler, Blake began to worry. “Weiss?”  
  
“Blake?” Weiss muttered back, head burrowed in her notebook as she lay against the faunus. Once Yang was kicked out, Blake took her position and the couple went back to their previous activities. However, now, an hour later, Blake was starting to feel slightly guilty for her rash actions.  
  
“Do you think I over did it?” she asked the heiress. She had been thinking about it for the past ten minutes now, and the guilt wasn’t leaving her.  
  
Weiss paused her reading as she looked up at the girl. She noticed her slightly dejected expression and sighed, closing the book and putting it to the side. She turned around slightly and pulled the faunus into a hug. “Well… it was a little sudden, but I can most definitely understand why you did it,” she replied, trying to ease the faunus’ worries. “Don’t worry, Blake. Yang isn’t mad. You know how she is.” Blake smiled down at the heiress, both at her words and at the remembrance of their girlfriend.  
  
“Yeah, Yang sure is something,” she stated, smiling fondly. Weiss smiled back, moving forward to kiss the faunus. Blake reciprocated gladly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to pull her closer. They would have continued further, had loud music accompanied by someone singing, not interrupted them. They pulled apart and looked at each other, puzzled. “Is that… what is that?” Blake asked, but Weiss could only shake her head. They moved together to the window and opened it up. To their shock, embarrassment and perhaps slight amazement, Nora was standing at the bottom of the window, playing a sad tune on the guitar as Ren accompanied her on the keyboard.  
  
_“- so have thousands before you_  
_I offer an apology, one long overdue.”_  
  
They caught the last few words of the verse which was sang next to them. They looked to the side and were greeted once again with a sight they couldn’t forget. Yang was balancing on the small ledge which ran under their window, quite the distance above the ground. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the music, left hand clenched into a fist which was raised up to her side.  
  
_“I am sorry_  
_Blake/Weiss I am sorry_  
_Hear my song_  
_I know I sing the truth_  
_Although we were bred to fight,”_  
  
She paused here, opening her eyes as she stared directly at the monochrome pair, reaching out her arm towards them.  
  
_“I reach for kindness in your heart, tonight!”_  
  
She started moving slowly towards them, careful of her steps as she balanced on the tiny ledge.  
  
_“And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
_Love can truly live,”_  
  
Yang stumbled slightly, eyes wide as her arms grasped desperately at something to hold. Blake and Weiss reacted quick, reaching out to grab onto the huntress. They pulled her towards them, and she smiled gratefully.  
  
_“And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
_Love, love will truly live.”_  
  
Once the last bit of the song was done, they heard footsteps running quickly away. Together they glanced down only to catch Nora and Ren rounding the corner, hurrying away with the instruments. Apparently little to no people were about since the little spectacle didn’t seem to attract any crowd. Or maybe they have grown so accustomed to strange things happening around, they just disregarded it. Either way, both Weiss and Blake were glad. Yang on her part didn't particularly care as she grinned at the two, still being held in their arms. “You dork,” Weiss finally muttered, sighing as she sneaked Yang a quick kiss.  
  
“Does that mean I am forgiven?” Yang asked, a hopeful expression on her face. Blake and Weiss looked at each other before rolling their eyes.  
  
“After a performance like that, it’s hard not to,” Blake answered, smiling.  
  
“Yes!” Yang shouted, leaning back to fist bump the air. She leaned back a bit too far and almost fell once again had the two girls not tightened their hold.  
  
“Okay, how about you climb in first before you manage to actually fall down for real,” Weiss lectured, moving to the side to give the brawler some space. Yang pulled herself in, both Weiss and Blake letting her go once she was fully inside. Yang moved to close the window, mentally vowing to buy Nora and Ren lunch for their efforts. Once that was done she turned towards her two girlfriends, pulling them both into a bearhug.  
  
Blake chuckled but went with it nonetheless. “How did you even come up with the idea?”  
  
Yang shrugged, pulling away to face the faunus. “I went to the gym to punch some bags, and I met Ren and Nora there,” she started explaining. “I told them what happened, and Nora came up with the idea to sing you two a song. We just had to pick the song and get Ren to agree.”  
  
“Poor boy,” Weiss mumbled under her breath. She could only imagine what those two did. Nora and Yang plotting together? Never good.  
  
“Here I was worried I was too harsh, and you just went to the gym like nothing ever happened,” Blake deadpanned. Yang pulled her into a quick kiss.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kitten,” she said, “I did feel a _teeny weeny_ bit bad. But I was itching to go to the gym for a while before so…”  
  
“Well why didn’t you say so?” asked Weiss, tilting her head to the side slightly. “Although… I was pretty comfortable so I’d have stayed behind.”  
  
Blake nodded her agreement, “I’d have probably stayed too, but it’s not like you weren’t allowed to go or anything.”  
  
“It’s okay, guys,” Yang said, smiling at the two. “Not all couples go to the gym together… some relationships just don’t _work out_.” She was met with blank stares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Adele but I just finished The Book of Life and thought the Apology Song would be a great fit (with a teeny tiny tweek)  
> So yeah, Yang sings: The Book of Life - The Apology Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave any recommendations or prompts (・ω・)b


End file.
